Rift
by chimere
Summary: Loving someone doesn’t mean you always agree with them. A rift between Laura and Bill, wide enough to cause anger. Bill’s POV. Set during “The Eye of Jupiter” and “The Rapture”.


Disclaimer: everything in Battlestar Galactica (re-imagined series) belongs to Ronald D. Moore, David Eick and the Sci Fi Channel, I'm just borrowing some of it. Not making any money. Don't sue.

* * *

**Rift**

_By chim__è__re_

Laura doesn't have children.

It shows now.

No mother would have made a decision like that.

The anger and disappointment are intense, and all the more bitter for being unwanted. Bill doesn't want to know this side of Laura, the utter extreme of her political cold blood, but it's right in front of him and he can't look away.

In his idealism - and it angers him further, that he could be so naïve -, he would never have believed it of her. Would never have believed that she could steal a baby from its parents, one of them a Cylon or not. But now that he's heard it from her own lips - she always acknowledges everything she has done, and never apologises -, he can't ignore it.

Bill knows that Laura would think him soft - _does_ think him soft. After all, that's why she didn't tell him of this decision.

She knew that he would never make such a call.

The memory of Zak envelopes him, choking him with the familiar grief that hasn't lessened at all with the years. He knows that it never will.

_I would never rob a parent of their child. I would not cause the pain I am all too familiar with._

That Laura would classify this quality - one that he considers to underlie the knowledge of right and wrong - as weakness angers Bill even more. Just about everything about her angers him right now.

The Cylons' attempt to reach the algae planet gives him a chance to vent that anger. _Well, Madame President, adept at making calculating political choices, let's see how you like it when the military shows its uncompromising face. Remember Admiral Cain?_

Tigh's voice. "They're testing us. Wanna know if were bluffing about nuking the planet."

"Well, unfortunately we are bluffing." Laura smiles slightly, sure of what she's saying.

_You think you know everything, do you? Always know what's best for the Fleet, for the human race - even if we lose some of our humanity along the way._

"Are we?"

Laura's expression changes. Suddenly, this is no longer familiar territory for her, and he feels a vindictive pleasure at putting her off balance.

"Mr. Hoshi, order nuclear ground strike missiles into launch tubes four through ten."

Saul, Hoshi, Gaeta - the shock ripples through the entire CIC, but its Laura's shock that he takes a grim satisfaction in.

Giving orders has long since become habitual to Bill - day-to-day work, nothing special about it. But in his anger, he feels a thrill at every command he issues, watching them erode away Laura's calm that is so infuriating to him right now.

"What are you doing?" The fear beginning to lace her voice is gratifying.

"Getting ready to nuke the planet." _Showing you something._

Naturally, extending his bluff to a point where even his own officers and Laura start to believe it serves his purpose to fool the Cylons. But at this moment, that doesn't seem to be the most important consideration.

"Are we prepared to sacrifice Lee?"

_Of course not. That you would even ask me shows that you don't know me at all. You don't understand what it is to have, or to lose, children. But I want you to get a message. Don't take me for granted. Don't think you're the only one with power. Don't think that I will always agree with you, even though I do love you._

"The release of nuclear weapons is now authorised."

By now, Laura is panicking, even though she hides it well. This causes a flicker of shame to momentarily disrupt his deep satisfaction, but he stamps it down ruthlessly.

His bluff works, mostly.

So does his show of strength.

Of course, Laura doesn't just roll over and adopt his point of view. And when he learns of the extraordinary risk Helo has taken, Bill wishes he could have stopped him, just as he stops the enraged Captain from laying hands on the President. If he had kept Laura's terrible secret, this wouldn't have happened. She makes a point of placing that blame on his head ("All we can do is hope that your wife is worthy of the unconditional trust you place in her, Captain. And you as well, Admiral."), clearly still holding her opinion of putting Fleet security before every human instinct.

No matter. Bill wishes he could have prevented Helo from letting Sharon endanger the whole Fleet, but he doesn't regret telling the couple about their daughter. He considers humanity to be more precious than survival, and he won't back down from that, whatever Laura may think.

They never speak of it again. Bill would presume too much to think that he has made Laura change her opinion. But he remembers her wide, frightened eyes from the CIC, and he knows that the message has sunk in.

_I'm not as soft as you think. I can be dangerous. Don't mess with me._

Even though Bill knows that, should it come to that, he might just be soft enough to put his love for Laura before his duty to the Fleet.


End file.
